This contract will produce a series of research briefs on issues related to the well-being and economic self-sufficiency of families and children experiencing homelessness. The briefs will be based on data collected as part of the U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development's (HUD) Family Options Study, a multi-site random assignment experiment designed to study the impact of various housing and services interventions on homeless families. Between September 2010 and January 2012, over 2,200 homeless families across twelve communities enrolled in the Family Options Study and were randomly assigned to one of three interventions (permanent housing subsidy, project-based transitional housing, community-based rapid re-housing) or to usual care. Data on these families have been collected at multiple points in time using a variety of instruments including surveys, qualitative interviews, and child assessments. The Administration for Children and Families (ACF) Office of Planning, Research and Evaluation and the Office of the Assistant Secretary for Planning and Evaluation (ASPE), both within the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, have contracted with Abt Associates, HUD's contractor for the Family Options Study, to produce a series of research briefs that build on the data and analysis already being conducted for HUD to answer additional questions related to the well-being and economic self-sufficiency of homeless families and children experiencing homelessness. This project is co-funded by ACF and ASPE.